This invention relates generally to security from shoplifting of articles of manufacture and pertains more particularly to electronic article surveillance (EAS) marker assemblies for use with articles of manufacture.
One form of electronic article surveillance (EAS) marker in widespread use is in the form of a flat, thin, flexible, rectangular member which is applied adhesively to flat or curved exterior surfaces of articles. One shortcoming of such exterior surface application is that, while often covered by a bar code label, the presence of the EAS marker nonetheless is evident since it is visible from the sides of the bar code label. Still further, the EAS marker is accessible to a customer.
In commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,998,462, a garment hanger is disclosed which overcomes the foregoing disadvantages. Therein, a garment hanger is set forth which is comprised of a one-piece body having a hook portion for the receipt of a display rod, a central portion depending from the hook portion and a lower portion for engagement with an article to be displayed. The central portion defines a recess opening into an exterior surface of the central portion, the recess being of dimensions suited for residence of an EAS marker in the hanger. A bar code label or like recess closure member is affixed to the central portion exterior surface in contiguous overlying relation therewith and enclosing the resident EAS marker.
Other solutions to the above-noted problem provide for the EAS marker to be contained in a housings securable to articles of manufacture, wherein the housings render the EAS marker not viewable.
The present invention has as its primary object the provision of improved EAS marker application to articles of manufacture.
A more particular object of the invention is to provide improved EAS marker application to electrical cable assemblies.
A further object of the invention is to provide improved article surveillance units.
In attaining the foregoing objects, in one aspect, the invention provides, in combination, an electrical cable assembly including an electrical cable and an electrical connector connected to the electrical cable and a housing defining a passage therethrough for the electrical cable and opposed housing ends circumscribing the cable, one of the housing ends being in facing relation to the electrical connector, the housing having an EAS member secured therein aside the housing passage.
In another aspect, the invention provides an article surveillance unit comprising first and second housing members joined to one another and defining a seam line, one of the first and second housing members defining structure overlapping the seam line.
The foregoing and other objects and features of the invention will be further evident from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments thereof and from the drawings in which like components are identified by like reference numerals throughout.